Three Perfect Tears
by Sugar.Sweet.Apples
Summary: REVISING
1. Summary

Summary for three perfect tear

" I left that basterd 8 years ago and I now I have to marrie him, no way in hell" said a very pissed of rin " rin has a point they cheated on us with some sluts, we deserve better , way better" hissed a very about to kill kagome " yeh but also we were the best damn thing that there eyes have ever seen I mean we are super rockstars we deserve Justin Timberlake you know" said a PMSed kena

What if u left the love of your life cause they were cheating on you but you still have many feelings about them that were locked away. I would freak out but no these 3 girls were the richest in japan and beautiful full demons with super model bodies and they are international rock stars ,that's messed, so why not have a little maybe, screw around with them and their lifes for they don't know who these girls are. They don't know these very hot girls are their high school ex . wat will these girls do to show them how it hurts and why it hurts to have the one u loved riped apart from you .

**So yaaa people this is my summary like if you don't well I don't know watev do wat you want to doo heheheheheeheh well ayame is the bad girl in this story so if you like ayame and koga I suggest u don't read muahahahaha well this is a rin and sesshy storie so it doesn't really matter well R&R**


	2. Chapter 1 three perfect tears

**What did I do**

**I loved u**

**U betrayed me**

Standing in the middle of the park three girls stood on a gloomy day. The park seemed very depressing while they stood there.

" what are we going to do?" asked the first one. She was wearing a black tube shirt that said " Life is Hell" with gray skinny jeans. Green converse and her black hair was down to her waist, one of her eyes covered by her bangs. Her bangs also covered the demon mark she was born with, a neon green serpent head with claws on the border and on the palm of her right hand was the same exact mark. Not many people knew she was a demon only he father, sister, and best friend

" I don't know Kena" said the second one. She was wearing a purple tight shirt showing her curves nicely, a black skirt with knee high black converse. Her black wavy to her waist and a small ponytail to the side of her head. She was also hiding a demon mark, but hers was not on her forehead but on her ear also on her left hand, her mark was a paw with stars on the border. Not many people knew she was a demon too only her father, sister, and best friend.

" rin were just going to have to be patient" said the last girl. She was wearing a halter top with a sweater over it saying " When life gives you Hell show Hell you can go to Hell" caprice that go up to her knees and black converse. Black wavy hair touching her shoulders. She also was hiding a demon mark one on each wrist, her mark was an angels wing with heart as a border. Not many people knew she was a demon only he mother, grandpa, brother, and two best friends.

" What the hell do you think they need us for at this time of the day, I mean its going to rain" said the driver of a black corvette. He was wearing a black muscle shirt that showed his eight pack nicely. Some baggy jeans with black converse, long black hair in a side pony tail. A brown head band in his forehead to keep his bangs from his dark chocolate eyes.

" Yeah, I bet there just going to make us go shopping with them or something like that" said the one in the passenger seat he was wearing a red graphic shirt with jeans washed o the bottle of beer with some red converse. He's silver hair flowing to his back as the car moved, with his little ear on the top of his head.

" or maybe they want an explanation of the events of yesterday, maybe they know were cheating on them, maybe they want us to tell them its not true but it is. Stupid jackasses" said the last guy he was in the back seat. He was wearing a yellow polo shirt with some regular jeans and yellow converse. His silver hair was running free and his bangs hiding the dark blue crescent moon showing he was a demon.

" would you just shut up sesshomaru there not going to know were cheating on them" said the second

" inuyasha don't be stubborn humans aren't stupid you know, they have better grades than us" said the one driving

" shut up koga we don't get good grades cause were lazy so it doesn't really matter" the one named inuyasha hissed

" would you both shut up, the park is right ahead, I think I can even see them dumbass" sesshomaru said

" sesshomaru has a point were just going to break up with them and walk away I mean were players we deserve better" koga said

" there they are, took them long enough" kagome said

" yeah they were problobly with the sluts making out" said rin

" nahh rin they were too busy looking in the mirror to see if they looked perfect for there ex-girlfriends HA" kena said

" yeah" the other girls agreed

After that comment the boys came out of the car and were almost to them

" hey kena" said koga

" hello rin" said sesshomaru

" feh, kagome" inuyasha said

SUPER LONG SILENCE AND STARING LIKE SOMEBODY IS GOING TO KILL SOMEBODY

" well goodbye forever, were breaking up" the three girls said in union

"we don't have time for you" hissed rin and with that the walked away. When they turned around and took there first step it started raining but also three perfect tears fell from three perfect girls. Rin, Kena, and Kagome

" Dud did we just get dumped? " asked a were shocked demon ( aka that was koga asking a very stupid question)

" Yeah man I think we just did" said a very, very shocked inuyasha. He never got rejected or dumped he always rejected and dumped.

"Hmn Whatever" said a very no emotion sesshomaru

After that they got In there car and drove home like nothing happened, little did they know that event would change there lives forever.

**Hey whats up its me lovinhoney I may change my username to lady Kena of the north. So yeah please review with the more reviews I can write faster this is the beginning I mean like they were 16 the story is when they are 24 or something like that so next chapter its going to be 8 years later or its going to be that kind if character chapie were I describe the character for the rest of the story so yahhhhh R&R R&R R&R WELL RIVIEW LOTS SO I CAN UPDATE SOONER I MEAN THIS IS A STORY OF REVIEWS KINDA OF THOSE TEST SO YAY R&R LOTS PEACE AND I LOVE YOU ALL SK8TE HARD FIGHT HARD. I LOVE HARD CORE.**

**Anyways kena is one of my characters that will be in inuyasha the mate for koga always and my stories aren't always going to be kena and koga cause this one is like you know rin and sesshy**

**I LOVE YOU SESSHY THEN KOGA!!!!!!!!!!!!! R&R**


	3. Character Chapter

**Character Chapter**

**Name: Kagome Higurashi **

**Age: 24**

**Demon: Cat Demon**

**Like: Always cheerful, fun to be with, super model body, rock star, singer of the band, when pissed scary, demon mark is an angels wing with hearts as a border, one on each wrist, not many people know she's a demon, loves inuyasha will never show it or say it, pale skin, elf ears**

**Hair: wavy, shoulder length**

**Demon Powers: Can control cats, and speak with and make them do whatever she says,**

**Eye Color: chocolate eyes**

**Body: normal height for a woman, c cup breast, **

**Other: is just rich, has a melodic voice, owns 4 cats,**

**Name: Kena Owasaki**

**Age: 23**

**Demon: Serpent Demon**

**Like: Always cheerful, fun to be with, smart one, never jumps to conclusion, always calm, rock star, bass player of the band, super model body, demon mark is a neon green snake head with claws on the border on left side of her forehead and on her right wrist, not many people know she's a demon, loves koga but swore to never say his name or that she loves him, pale skin, elf like ears**

**Hair: straight, waist length, bangs covering left eye and demon mark**

**Demon Powers: Can control anything with scale on it like snakes, lizards, dragons, iguana ect… can talk to them and listen to them**

**Eye Color: green eyes with a hint of honey**

**Body: normal height for a woman, c cup breast**

**Other: has a little twin sister named Rin, can play the piano, has a melodic voice, owns 3 snakes, 1 turtle, and 1 iguana, is a dancer, is very rich**

**Name: Rin Owasaki **

**Age: 23**

**Demon: Snake Demon **

**Like: always cheerful, fun to be with, hyper one, sometimes calm, likes to read and study, wants to be **

**like sister, rock star, guitar player in the band, super model body, demon mark is a paw with stars as a border, not that many people knew she's a demon, loves sesshomaru but doesn't think of him cause it makes her cry, pale skin, elf like ears**

**Demon Powers: Can only control snakes can talk to them and listen to them**

**Eye Color: green eyes, **

**Body: normal height for a woman, c cup breast **

**Other: has a big twin sister named Kena, has a melodic voice, owns 4 snakes, is a dancer, is very rich**

**Name: Inuyasha Taisho**

**Age: 25**

**Demon: Inu Hanyou **

**Like: Arrogant, Ignorant, annoying, really loud, bad mouth, stubborn , can be nice when he feels like it, loves kagome but thinks he's never going to see her again **

**Demon Powers: regular demon powers ( remember only half demon cant do much)**

**Eye Color: Amber**

**Body: eight pack, Kinda tall, super male model body, tan skin, dog ears on top of head**

**Other: has a half brother sesshomaru, hates koga for being smart, hates sesshomaru for being super smart, is very rich**

**Name: Sesshomaru Taisho**

**Age:27 **

**Demon: Inu Demon**

**Like: Unemotional, mean, doesn't show emotion at all , admits he loves rin but wont say it cause he doesn't show emotion( duhh), smart one**

**Demon Powers: Can read peoples mind**

**Eye Color: Amber**

**Body: Eight pack, kinda tall, super male model body, tan skin, elf like ears**

**Other: has two half brother koga and inuyasha, (koga is related cause in this story his mother had 2 kids before dying so koga is half brother through his mom) hates inuyasha, likes koga cause he has a brain, is very rich**

**Name: Koga Taisho**

**Demon: Wolf Demon**

**Like: Smart, can be very stupid, actually uses brain ( unlike inuyasha) mean, bad mouth, knows he loves Kena but wont show it to anybody**

**Demon Powers: can control wolves, can read minds**

**Eye Color: Chocolate Brown**

**Body: Eight pack, kinda tall, super male model body, tan skin, elf like ears, brown tail( I love u koga ur very hot ( screams like a fangirl)**

**Other: has a half brother sesshomaru, hates inuyasha for stupidity, has a wolf, is very rich**

**Ohhhhhh yahhhhhh. Wats up people its me ok so im going to try and update every Saturday because of school and homework if I can get it before then good for u but I wouldn't get excited cause that rarely going to happen**

**Me: hey ok so I have some guest to sign us off heres kena and rin yay**

**Rin: hey lovin whats up girl**

**Kena: hey wat up, im so glad u let us sign off**

**Me: well that's wat u get for being so good you know well lets have you guys say the disclaimer**

**Rin: ok**

**Kena: LovinHoneyXDHoneyLovin does not own inuyasha only me cause she made me ToT**

**Me: hey don't be like that I let be kogas mate and this is how you repay me well nice real nice**

**Kena: oh sorry I forgot well I love you then ur awesome**

**Rin: well this is weird ok guys see you in a WEEK bye now**

**All the of us: BYE SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THREE PERFECT TEARS**

**Me: and im perfect **

**Rin and Kena: NO YOU NOT**

**Me: hehe well bye now**


	4. Chapter 4 Concert

Me: hey people wats ups, today to start us off is koga and kena( has button that makes clap sounds)

Kena: hmn, hello

Koga: come on kena we get back together its just a fanfiction

Kena: oh yeah then why were you talking to ayame I can hear everything you know that

Koga: ahh come on we have a part together

Kena: hmn yeah right

Me: well koga what did you do this time I mean come on we just started a chappie what is yo problem

Kena: he was all like talking to ayame about things that he should be talking with me but noooo

Me: koga when will you ever learn she's your mate, that not right anyways kena you're the good person here disclaimer please

Kena: ok LovinHoneyXDHoneyLovin does not own inuyasha characters only me yaya

Me: ok then on with story will talk about this later

**Hey umm one little thing um Kena, Rin, and Kagome can have there mind read so yeah its going to get confusing if you don't know that. well here's chappie 4**

**Concert **

" Ok, girls you're on in five and go" yelled the manager of Purple Misery. And with that Rin, Kena , and Kagome got out to the stage. This was there weekly concert so they were stressed.

" Hello Tokyo, how are my good fans" yelled kagome

SCREAMS LIKE I LOVE YOU, AHHHH, BE MINE, KENA U RULE, OR RIN YOUR HOT, OR KAGOME WE WANT YOU

"Ok lets get this concert started" yelled Kena, she loved her job so many people adored her and she loved it, she knew Rin loved it and that Kagome found it stressing.

SONG START ( I HATE THIS PART) YOU KNOW BEGINNING

Kagome

We're driving slow  
Through the snow  
On fifth avenue  
And right now radio's  
All that we can hear

Kena

Man we ain't talked since we left  
It's so overdue  
It's cold outside  
But between us its worse in here

Rin

The world slows down  
But my heart beats fast right now  
I know this is the part  
Where the end starts

All Three of them

I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through my fingers

I don't want to try now  
All that's lefts goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you

I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here

Kena

Everyday seven takes of the same old scheme  
Seems we're bound by the laws of the same routine  
Gotta talk to you now fore we go to sleep  
But will we sleep once I tell you its hurting me

The world slows down  
But my heart beats fast right now  
I know this is the part where the end starts

Rin and Kagome

I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through my fingers

I don't want to try now  
All that's lefts goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you

I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here

Rin

I know you'll ask me to hold on  
And carry on like nothings wrong  
But there is no more time for lies  
Cause I see the sunset in your eyes

Kena and Kagome

I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers

I don't want to try now  
All that's lefts goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you

Kagome

But I gotta do it  
I gotta do it  
I gotta do it  
I hate this part

I gotta do it  
I gotta do it  
I gotta do it

Kena and Rin and Kagome

I hate this part right here  
And I just can't take these tears  
I hate this part right here

PEOPLE CHEER ANOTHER SONG STARTS ( STAND IN THE RAIN) YOU KNOW HOW IT STARTS

All three of them

She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down

Kena

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down  
She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down.

Rin

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found

Kagome

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

PEOPLE CHEER ANOTHER SONG STARTS (BLEEDING LOVE) YOU KNOW HOW IT STARTS

Rin

Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen

But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy

Kagome

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

Kena

Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling

But nothing's greater than the risk that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe

Kagome

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

Rin

And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see

I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Kena

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love

" Thank you very much we love you" yelled rin, they had just finished the concert.

( ok people they didn't just sing 3 song I just didn't want to put 20 song im here so just shut it)

The girls ran back stage so they could change to go to their beautiful Purple Misery Mansion aka known as home to the girls they lived together

**IN THE CROWN WHICH IS GOING HOME**

" Wow, I love Purple Misery" yelled Koga

" I know they are super hot, have beautiful voices and their rich, what else would a man want?" asked inuyasha

" Inuyasha that's a stupid question" said sesshomaru, he always liked that band because it reminded him of Rin but he never said that, but Koga knew because he could read sesshomaru's mind.

**IN THE PURPLE MISERY MANSION**

" Me lady how was the concert" asked Sao ( one of kena's servant, they all had different servants cause of their power, Sao, Sayori, and Hide are Kena's snakes but they can transform to human)

" Very well Sao, where is sayori, tell her to run my bath and tell hide that that I want my tea before my show starts, got it?" said a very tired Kena

" Yes me lady"

" Hey sao did we get any calls?" asked rin

" yes me lady, from ye father, he said he want you to wake up early get dressed very nice he has some news" said a rushed sao

" Ok the girls said in union

**Ok then that's chapter 4 well review more so I can try and get chapter 5 by Saturday really I had so much extra time today and well I decided to get the concert chapter in hehehehe I already have the outfits for next chapter**

**Me: hey to sign us off are kena and koga**

**Me: umm kena, koga**

**Rin: hey girl umm hey bout that kena and kago are making out in her makeup room so yaa**

**Me: ohh well lets have rin and sesshy**

**Sesshy: hey every one whats up**

**Rin: hey every one what up with ur life**

**Me: well rin you do the disclaimer please**

**Rin: ok LovinHoneyXDHoneyLovin does not own inuyasha or any characters or music or songs but she does own kena, sao, sayori and hide well see you next time**

**Me: exactly see you next time , hey do you guys want tacos im in the mood for tacos**

**Kena: yeah tacos sound great**

**Koga: yeah im starving**

**Me: where the hell have you been I told you you guys were going to sign off but noo you went and started to make out we talked about this**

**Kena: opps sorry**

**Koga: yeah were sorry**

**Me: lets get to the car so we can have tacos**

**Rin: you mean limacine **

**Me: yeah ok whatever**

**EVERYONE: BYE NOW AND SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THREE PERFECT TEARS**

**Me: and im still perfect **

**Kena: no your not**

**Rin: we talked about this**

**Me: yeah yeah blahblah **

**KENA, RIN, ME: BYE EVERY ONE LOVE YO**

**KOGA,AND SESSHY: BYE EVERY ONE READ AND REVIEW**

**EVERYONE: BYE NOW AND R&R **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people its me lovin, well my parents got into a fight so I was the one that had to clean everything up. You know the pieces, heheh**

**Me: Hey people im back and running Muhahahahahaha**

**Rin: Hey we had a nice long vacation, while lovin had a family matter HA take that author**

**Kena: Hey im back I didn't go to the vacation cause well she made me heheh well diclaimer**

**Rin and Me: lovinhoneyXDhoneylovin does not own inuyasha only Kena, Sao, Sayori, and Hide**

**Enjoy the story one thing I realized is that I didn't put how old kouga is he's 26 ok ya**

**Big Morning, Big Surprise**

Beep, beep, beep, beep

" Ahhh shut the fuck up" Kena screamed, a very sleepy and pissed off Kena. A slither could be heard from her room, a shadow was forming over her.

" Me lady Kena, ye father expects ye to be up and running for the reunion, a family reunion" Hide spoke in a very quiet and mannered voice, kind of like a whisper, of course Kena could hear it cause Hide is Kena creation.

" Yeah, yeah, wake rin up then tell Sao to start my tea I'll be ready in twenty minutes"

Beep, beep, beep, beep

" Ahh shit im late for school" Rin said very confused. A snake like shadow was transforming into a human.

" Miss Rin ye sister told me to wake ye up for the big family reunion"

" Alright Hide you can go rest know I be there in twenty minutes, I guess Kagome is already down stairs"

" Yes Miss Rin, Lady Kagome has been down there since five-thirty"

" Good morning" said .

" Good Morning mother" Rin and Kena said in union

" Good Morning Mrs. Owasaki" Kagome said

" Well Girls we bring some knew"

" what kind of knew mother?" asked kena while sipping her tea and reading a book( wow talk about a multi tasker)

" Your getting married" Mrs. Higurashi cheered.

**Here all three girls spit out there tea and then drop everything they had in hand**

"Excuse me" yelled Kena

"What the hell" shouted rin

" Hell Na" screamed Kagome

" Now Now girls, you don't even know who" Mrs. Higurashi

" Alright mother, who are they?" asked a clearly pissed kagome who may I say looks scary

" The Taoshi Brothers" cheered Mrs. Owasaki who didn't know about the girls and the guys.

" Excuse me, WHAT THE HELL" shouted Kena

" NONONNONOONONONO" repeated Kagome " We cant marry them"

Just there Rin Burst into tears and buried her face in her sisters arms or chest whatev.

" Shhhh Rin don't worry come on lets go upstairs" Kena said while walking away with her sister in her arms and trying still she was trying to soothe her ( ok you need to read the character chapter to get this part)

" Girls they'll get here in 10 minutes so freshen up now" yelled Mrs. Owasaki

" Oh my fucking god, where getting married to Purple Misery" inuyasha said.

" inuyasha dumbass stop screaming that is only if they say yes" explained kouga he actually listened.

" yes thank you kouga, inuyasha if they say no then what can you do nothing I know I wouldn't do anything" sesshomaru said as bored as ever. Since rin left him he's life has no more than an empty hole. He's dated girls after her but she could only fill that hole in him.

" Boys were here, try and behave as best as you can inuyasha" inutaoshi explained

"yes inu-mutt try and behave so we can get married to international rock stars, whoo!"

As the guys entered the room an older man and his wife were expecting them.

" Yes Inutaoshi how are you my good old friend?" the man asked

" Im doing fine how about you sakura?"

" fine indeed so shall we get the tour started for you r son's kouga and sesshomaru, Yes Kena is in the piano room while Rin is somewhere."

" hey dad who am I marrying?" asked Kouga.

" Yes father Who am I marrying?" asked sesshomaru

" Well Boys , you Kouga are marrying Kena the bass player, and you Sesshomaru are marrying Rin the guitar player" explained inutaoshi

" Inuyasha stay here Mr. Higurashi will we here in a couple minutes then wait till im done with this tour, remember you stuff is already being packed here"

" wait what, we already are marrying them sweet" Kouga said agitated

" Whatever can we just meet this chicks" sesshomaru said bored out of his wits

**Here Inutaoshi, Sasuke, Kouga and Sesshomaru walk into the piano room then Kena starts playing the begging of my immortal**

**Kena**

I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me

" Hello father what can I do for you today?" asked Kena

" You can come with us and tour your new husband" said sasuke. Kena cringed at that word `husband' the most sickening word there is right now.

" Yes father, do you want me to get Rin"

**Kouga's POV**

Oh. MY. God. Standing in front of me is the most beautiful thing alive.

She was wearing blue skinny jeans with a lime green tutu skirt on top with a red plaid tank top with red and black Mary Janes with a skinny purple belt. ON her hands were Rings, on the left hand a gold watch ring and on the right a dark green crocodile, with a poodle necklace and juicy couture ice cream cone earrings. ( outfit on profile)

She looks like a goddess in human form or demon I don't know.

" Hey you must be Kena, im Kouga your new fiancé" I said while extending my hand to her. She grabbed it but she look like she was pain.

" Nice to meet you Kouga, I hope we can get to know each other" she said in her voice that sounded more like a melody to me, but somehow she reminds me of Kena, My high school girlfriend that dumped me on the exact same day Ayame dumped me so she could continue her fashion carrier. I still love Kena but I have to get over her , damnit im getting married I should be happy that im getting married to the bass player of Purple Misery.

" well we should get going on with tour so you can rest in your new home Kouga" said Mr. Owasaki. `I wonder why he's trying to change the subject, Hmn maybe cause sesshomaru looks scary yeah that's why'

" Kena mind showing Kouga around the house and where your room where you'll be sharing a room with" Mr. Owasaki explained as if trying to say something to inuyasha

**Kena's POV**

OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD. Standing there was the most beautiful and disturbing man in the world. ` he looks so much better since I last saw him. Danm my father why him, sesshy looks good too, but Kouga will always be my god.' ` what am I saying he's just here cause his father made him marry me hmn'

" Hey you must be Kena, im Kouga your new fiancé" he said while extending his hand. I grabbed it, it felt so soft just like last time, no stop it he's all wrong. I must of looked in pain by the way he was staring at me.

" Nice to meet you Kouga, I hope we can get to know each other" I said as nice I could. Yeah right I hope I can slice you in half while you sleep.

" well we should get going on with tour so you can rest in your new home Kouga" said my father trying to change the subject. Its not working old man got it. I wonder how Rin is going to take this, my poor little sister.

" Kena mind showing Kouga around the house and where your room where you'll be sharing a room with" Father explained as if trying to explain something to inuyasha. Im not stupid old man so just shut the hell up. I smiled a smile that says `I get it you old man now leave me alone so I can kill him.

" Sure come this way so I can show you to our room" I said nicely. ` wow that came out to nice'

**Sesshomaru's POV**

Pshh, look at her she looks in pain. Wow I wonder who my fiancé is. Hmp not that I really cae but something about this girl is so strange its like she already knows us but we don't. like we were her enemies. What am I saying I would be pissed if my father arranged my marriage which I am.

**Rin's POV**

I can hear Kena downstairs maybe I should just go downstairs and say hi, yeah that's what I'll do go downstairs and say hi

**NO ONE'S POV**

As Rin entered the room Kena left the room with Kouga following her like he was a lost dog that found his master.

"Hello" Rin said as politely as she could.

" Ahh Rin meet sesshomaru you fiancé" sasuke cheered

" Hello im Sesshomaru, You must be Rin, my new fiancé"

" Rin darling why don't you do the exact same thing your sister did and go show him your room, where he'll be staying at. I will have to leave as soon as the tour is over so bye now"

**Sesshomaru's POV**

WOW I have never seen such a beautiful girl, except my ex girlfriend rin.

She was wearing a bow vets top with a angelic cherry skirt with soude boots. On her right hand she had pearl ring and a white ring, on her left hand she was wearing a zebra wristwatch and a necklace that has two fist and says love hate

**Me: so how do you like chapter 5 I loved it hate it it gave me a brainache**

**Kena: hey I loved it my part on this one was so funny I loved it**

**Me: hey where did everyone go?**

**Kena: oh they there waiting for you to sign off so we can go eat**

**Me: ok then bye now love you all that review and like you all that read hehehehehe**

**Kena:O.o**

**Kena: ok then bye and…..**

**All: see you on the next chapter of Three Perfect Tears**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: hey its me sorry I haven't updated yet its just that testing week just finished and well I got a lot of headaches I have one right now**

**Rin: ahhhh poor lovin is that why in so sorry for nagging on you **

**Kena: yea well disclaimer LovinHoneyXDHoneyLovin does not own inuyasha or cast only me and my servants muahahahaaha**

**Rin: hey were are all the guys????**

**Me: oh there here cause only rin, koga, and kena play in this scene so yea **

**Rin: ohh ok so no sesshy well yay now I can go to the spa right girls**

**All three: hell yea**

Just so u people know parenthesis mean thoughts just so u know and don't come asking

Kena and Kouga

**Kena's POV**

We walked into my room with him trailing behind. I swear it looks like he's drooling. ` yep same old kouga'

" How bid is this house?" he asked in awe. ` ha take that , my house is bigger than yours'.

" This is just the first house, our rooms are in the third house" I stated in a monotone voice. ` keep your pride kena, keep your pride that all you got'

" Wow this house is huge, I like it, so is all my stuff in your room?" he asked. ` of course it is, wow are you that stupid?' I asked my thoughts.

" Yes, we should put your clothes in my closet and get you used to my room" **( think about it sharing a room with my baby kouga)** ` shut up conscience you know I hate him' **(no you don't, you love the boy)**` you better shut your trap, who called you anyways' **( Im you're conscience, I can do whatever I want) **` no you cant. It's my mind, you cant go do whatever you want' **( so, im part of your mind, without me you would be lone gone forever)**` no I wouldn't' **( shut up and listen he's talking)**` what the ……, ughhhh I give up'

" ……. So yeah" he stooped. I looked blankly.

" what" I asked, I continued" well anyways here's our room or, if you might say it, my room"

"cool lets go in then"

I opened the door and gasped. The bottom part of my room was a complete and utter mess.

**Kouga's POV**

`HOLY SHIT she looks PISSED' " wow" I awed" you have a two storied room" she didn't move, she just stood still as she looked at her mess of a room.

"HIDE,SAO,SAYORI" she yelled at the top of her lungs, I just flinched. ` she can scream loud'. `poor maids are going to get a beating'. I looked around and found that three snakes were hiding from my wolf Koshi.

" Hide, Sao, Sayori where are you" she said lower than her scream.

The snakes came out of the corners and they, wait, what. Transformed into humans. The three snakes became a woman in her twenties and two ten year old girls dressed in maid outfits.

" Hide" my fiancé hissed " why the fuck is my room so jacked up"

"Me lady" the middle one know as Hide spoke " We started cleaning, but we found a wolf

**Kena's POV**

" A WOLF, a fucking WOLF, who owns a wolf?" I asked out loud obviously, irritated and pissed.

"I own a wolf" he said pretty calm but on the inside I knew he was terrified of me ` good he's scared of me **( oh no , kouga baby, what did you do he's scared)**` I did nothing, he scared my creation and best friend' **( so kouga is your mate) **` what did you just say' `…. Am his mate' **( yeah you haven't noticed, you're a dumbass) **` oh go fuck youself inner demon, I hate talking to you **( no you don't im the one who always knock some sense into you teehee) **` so inner demon, since you can tell the future, tell me…..' **( what do you want me to tell you) **` when is our first romantic move' **( easy tonight after you step out of the shower, he'll follow you're scent and then bam) **` O.o WTF I have sex with him' **( yes, is that so bad, he is way better than bankotsu) ** ` god point but im not ready to do this….. O.O well whatever' **( so you'll give in) **` eah might as well, I am going to be the one that fucks his life up '**( oh yeah im totally cool with that, serves him right girl) **` yea' ** Mental High Five with each other**

**Kouga's POV while kena is fighting with her own mind**

" I own a wolf" I stated as I looked at the angel that would control my life.

" Ummmmm Hello……" I waved my hand right in front of her "…… you ok-"

" She wont see you, she is having a moment" one of the girls said while cleaning.

"By the way im sao, the youngest…." She paused "…. That's my sister sayori…" she and pointed at the other ten year old "… and that's hide, our mom" said sao, she then vowed, then muttered `hope aunty Kena doesn't try and kill you' she quickly looked up, smiled, then ran upstairs to help her family. I just down in the clean couch and started thinking.

`wow she is rich' **( your new mate is really rich) **`what, new mate since when'**( since now. Look at her, you know you want it) **` yea so, its not like every single guy tramples and drools at her' he put on a disgusted face, the mere thought of some other guy made his boil **( wooooo now now pup, she is your real mate, her scent is familiar but I just cant put my finger on it.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello the beautiful of Three perfect tears so well im going to be gone for a month so do spare me I wrote down the story line and well ive tried writing and well lets just say I have anger management issues so well my friends are getiin tired of of me slapping them sorry friends so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry my PDA ratings is 8.5 that my new record sorry I have to go back to Venezuela and well I don't have internet access there so sorry teehee don't worry when I get back I will make sure to get this story right back uo which is bout goin to be 1/16/10 so k's don't hate me love ya's**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello people whats up I am officially now SugarSweetApple. I changed my name because I like sugar, im sweet, and my dogs name is Apple. Don't you think it makes sense, I do, yay well enjoy.**

**Sugar: Well hello my beautiful earthlings, I am official from Venus yay me awesome**

**Kena: Hey you guys that was a very long vacation *streches* well I slept in so much that I needed so many people to wake me up this morning. I remember that I slapped some dude so funny he was the new dude ha**

**Sugar: Kena that's the meanest thing ive heard all morning nice * high fives* well lets see whos here right now and where's Kouga **

**Kena: Ohhh bout that I don't even know**

**Sugar: what do u mean I don't know what kind of girlfriend are you**

**Kena: a bad one teehee**

**Sugar: not funny well lets just get this started so I can finish Damn it**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

**Kagome's POV**

Well this has been the longest week of my life. Inuyasha, he's been bugging me since he got here. I mean, Kena and Kouga have they're moments of sweet and love then 5 seconds later they're fighting about anything. Rin and Sesshomaru, talk, laugh when Kouga gets hurt or Inuyasha, they have they're sweet moments too, but Inuyasha and I its all bad. He's the same Inuyasha fell in love with and that I know hate.

" Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey, Kagome can you make me some food" a very morony person asked.

" Why Inuyasha, you can ask the maids, don't be stupid"

" But Kena and Kouga are fighting in there and I don't want to go alone"

" So does it look like I care"

"But im bored and Sesshomaru and Rin are having a lovey dovey moment and I bored"

" Inuyasha I don't care leave me alone"

OK so were was I, oh I remember that right well I wish was in the Twins sweet moments. I mean they have each other, Kena and Rin wake up before anybody so they can talk. Sometimes its really hard I want someone to talk to. I wish I can meet Sango. She was my Best friend in highschool, when the twins were gossiping together me and Sango were doing the same thing. Oh well those things changed on that fateful day at the park.

**CRASH**

"KOUGA WHAT THE HELL?????"

" WHAT DID I DO KENA"

"EVERY THING DAMNIT"

"WHAT IS EVERYTHING"

" I DON'T KNOW"

"Ok then sorry"

"Thank you know help me clean this up"

"ok"

See what im talking about that Kena and Kouga are fighting. Then did you hear the sorry Kouga say sorry, well that never happens to me Inuyasha just says Feh and Rin and Sesshomaru its just like that except they talk not yell. Well maybe one of these days Inuyasha will realize.

**Awww Sango is beginning to appear get ready for slapping yay well this is Kagomes feeling. I felt like I was leaving her and Inuyasha out but I wanted to give her some emotions on how she feels. Well lets say good bye.**

**Rin: hey sesshy lets say bye Sugar is fighting with inu saying hes a douche**

**Fuffly: serves him right **

**Rin: well bye I really don't have time**

**Fluffy: Bye weeklings**


End file.
